


Shall We Call This Love?

by FairyLights101



Series: The Things I'd Do For You [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deaf Character, Disability, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2015, First Date, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance, cute shit, erejean - Freeform, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren isn't really one for dates - all the ones he's been on have been too awkward or too dull. But he gives going on a first date with Jean a chance. After all, Jean isn't exactly like most guys Eren has dated. Then again, the same applies for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Call This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> For EreJean week Day 2: First Date

Eren glanced at his watch before he scanned the crowd milling outside the park, a sizeable, vocal crowd that moved at varying paces in their little separate streams. Though he looked cool on the outside, leaning casually against the stone wall of the park entrance as he occasionally glanced at his phone, he was anything but. A swarm of butterflies was in the process of attacking the inside of his stomach as he waited, heart pounding. The only thing that gave him away was the foot that tapped impatiently at the sidewalk.

 _I shouldn't have come so early. Fuck, I'm too impatient. Maybe I should have stayed a little longer, found something a little nicer. Is this good enough for a first date?_  Mikasa had deemed it appropriate, though Eren was still skeptical how his usual dark wash jeans and unbuttoned button up with a band t-shirt was date-material.  _Certainly boyfriend material though_. He managed to crack a grin at that in combination with the nervous excitement that chewed at his gut.  _God, I haven't been this nervous since I came out to Mom and Dad_.

The brunette raked at his hair, dragging it back and mussing it even more. It probably looked positively absurd, though it usually did - the dark brown tresses were next to impossible to tame. But Jean always announced that he liked it, especially running his fingers through it, no matter how messy.

Sea green eyes flicked around again, scanning the faces in the crowd. Some he vaguely recognized from church or games of basketball from years ago or stores around town but none of them were what he was looking for. His gaze swept back and froze on a tall blonde with the underside of his hair dyed brown and bright golden-brown eyes. Eren's hand shot up into the air and started to wave frantically, catching the attention of several onlookers before the blonde finally met his gaze, grinned wide enough that white teeth flashed, and slipped over to him.

"Eren!" Heads turned at his voice but they both ignored the curious eyes as they crushed each other in a hug, one hard enough to crack bones in weaker people. Forever attempting to outdo each other with their embraces, they gripped each other hard, squeezing tight until they were breathless when they let go.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Jean rolled his eyes as he flicked Eren's forehead gently, more out of affection than any irritation. "Weird."

"Ah, but you so enjoy it!"

"Says you."

"Damn right! Now c'mon, let's go get some food."

Ten minutes before, the mere thought of getting food had made his stomach churn but now that Jean was in his presence, he was a little bit calmer, not so much of a nervous wreck. Their hands linked together, fingers intertwining between them. Eren couldn't help but grin when he noticed that he wasn't the only one with cold and clammy hands despite the warmth of the day.

He swung their arms in small half-moons as they strolled through the park, beneath cool shadows and warm patches of sunshine. They stuck to the grass - the paths were too crowded and Eren wasn't exactly in the mood for dodging out of the way of a bicyclist.  _Though if we fell and ended up on top of each other… Ugh, that's stupid romance novel shit right there_.

They didn't speak as they walked - it was hard when Jean wasn't face-to-face with someone, too hard to bother really. But Eren didn't mind, which was surprising because he absolutely detested silence normally. Jean was an exception to that though. Their "talk" bubbled down to points, gestures, and smiles as they wandered around, absorbing the sights and smells of the quaint park.

Scents took their feet towards the center of the park where several little shops had been built, mainly just a little cafe and small indoor hangouts as well as an amphitheater and artisans square. Though it was the busiest part of the park more often than not it was fairly desolate - then again, it wasn't the weekend which was when most artisans, shoppers, and park-goers decided to gather.

Eren glanced at Jean as they stood in line outside of a cutesy little cafe, one that filled the air with the mouthwatering aroma of fresh-brewed coffee and baking breads and sweets. He watched as Jean studied the menu, full lips moving slowly to form words as he read it, slightly slower than most would have. It was strangely adorable, something he had never quite thought of in general until he had noticed Jean did it. That was how many things were - either he hadn't noticed them or they simply hadn't been as cute or funny as they were with Jean.  _Hell, it's probably 'cause I really like him._

He squeezed Jean's hand, pulling his gaze back down. "Know what you want?" Jean blinked and turned to him, eyes questioning. He knew there had been a question, he just didn't know what. Eren winced as he twisted to face Jean with a squeeze of his hand, hopefully reassuring for the blonde. "My bad. Do you know what you want?" That earned him a smile and a nod.

"Coffee and whatever food you get." His voice was a little slower and tighter than usual, the pronunciation of each word, each  _syllable_  ever so careful. He knew Jean hated the questioning and sympathetic eyes so he always tried to speak carefully in public. It was a little sad how nervous the normally bold man was, but it was also understandable.

It took them a few minutes to get their order and carry it to a more secluded area, one dappled by sun and shadows. They grinned at each other through bites of their food, occasionally sticking their tongues out and nudging each other with toes and elbows.

Once, before they had started dating, that would have irritated one of the two. Now, on the other hand, it had become sickeningly cute for the most part, though there were still times when it irritated one or the other. And Eren loved it, even if it was dumb as hell.

As they ate, several birds settled down nearby, eager for a bite of the breads they had. The two college students obliged them, tossing scraps of bread to their hungry beaks as they conversed. "How was your class?"

"Shit," Jean groaned," It went too  _slow_."

Eren grinned as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to Jean's cheek. The faint tint of pink that dusted the blonde's cheeks made Eren grin and swoop in for another, this time on the other side. He tapped Jean's cheek as he leaned back, just beneath a smattering of freckles high up on his cheekbones.

"You're so cute." That earned him a snort even as the blush darkened slightly as it started to spread up to the tips of Jean's ears. "Really. I know I call you 'Horse Face' sometimes, but that's because you're my majestic as fuck stallion. A million-dollar thoroughbred through and through. I can't believe I managed to get someone like you to tolerate me, especially considering how much we bickered at first."

Jean bumped their noses together with a grin as they leaned close again, knees touching. "You're the one to talk. No one wants to date a deaf kid."

" _Mostly_  deaf. You can still kinda hear," Eren corrected immediately with a sly grin. "Besides," he drawled as he leaned back, making life easier for Jean so he could read his lips. "If they can't look past something you were born with, then they're idiots. It's dumb that people can't look past shit like that. But hey, I can. I mean, I learned ASL for ya if that's any proof.

"Besides, it'd be a bit hypocritical to hate a cripple when you yourself are a cripple." Eren thumped his prosthetic leg for emphasis, though it wasn't needed, not when both of them were grinning like idiots. Though on Eren's part that could have just been because Jean had decided to stop reading his lips so he could roll his eyes halfway through.

"You just did that because I have a nice ass. You said it yourself."

"Well… That certainly didn't hurt my decision."

The smile dangling on his lips only grew wider as firm hands pressed against Eren's shoulders and pushed him down flat into the soft green grass. Jean's knees moved to straddle his hips as he loomed over Eren with a dangerous smirk. His amber eyes were bright, joy plain enough on his face that even Eren could read it without the help of an emotion guide map.

Their noses bumped as tentative lips brushed together. Warm breath whispered across Eren's cheeks. His hand rose to curl across the back of Jean's neck, fingers tangling into the silky brown tresses. Emboldened, Jean dipped down further, their mouths melding with slow, patient lips. Anything else, Eren would have rushed with. But with Jean and his kisses of molten gold, he let everything slow to a crawl, one that made his stomach twist and his nerves ignite in all sorts of pleasant, tingly ways.

Shy but determined teeth nipped at his lips, asking for entrance that was immediately granted with a soft, content hum as he tugged on those short, dark locks. It didn't take long for Jean to sink down and sprawl atop Eren, propped up just enough so that he wasn't crushing Eren. Tender fingers swept across cheeks, feeling the planes of each other's faces, exploring features they were still slowly memorizing. Noses bumped and teeth clashed lightly, still awkward at such things like kissing one another.

They were breathless when they broke apart, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed. Jean rolled off Eren and settled on his side. Eren shifted until they could see each other, blades of green grass tickling their faces, smiles tugging at their swollen lips. The brunette raised a hand and signed, slow and careful.  _"I like you."_

" _I like you more."_

"Bullshit," Eren grinned as he wiggled a little closer to kiss Jean's nose. He earned a thump on his hip for that, though it didn't wipe the grin off either face. Their fingers laced as their foreheads pressed together.

Eren's smile softened as his eyes slipped shut. "Today was great… Best first date ever." Other's had been so stiff or awkward, not that he had been on that many. But this one was different, exceptionally so. Probably because he actually gave a damn for once.

"What?"

"Nothing," Eren murmured, a little louder so Jean could hear. Conversation fell away into a comfortable silence as they lay together on the grass, a tangle of limbs as something that might have been young love began to bloom.


End file.
